Yankee - Road Trip!
by CodeEcho
Summary: Let's follow their twisted everyday life as they fall in love, gets into trouble. Let's not forget their parents, planning an road trip for these youngsters together! Pairings. Hope you like it! Please leave reviews!
1. Intro

**~ Chapter Zero ~**

Have you ever heard of about a group of five young females around North Magnolia, park? They always causing ruckus screaming, fighting and drinking is what they do.

Their leader is a fearsome, badmouth and known for her kicks and whip.

The second is known for begin fearsome and strong.

The third is known for begin sharp yet very smart.

The fourth is known for begin weird and creepy.

The fifth is known for begin loud and having a bad drinking habit.

Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser and Cana Alberona.

Then have you ever heard about a group of five young males around South Magnolia, park? But these young male delinquent is actually, louder and more troublesome.

Their leader is a strong, hotheaded and known for his pink hair.

The second is known for begin cool and his bad stripping habit.

The third is known for begin blockheaded and his guitar solos.

The fourth is known for begin calm and smart.

The fifth is a playboy and known for his girlfriends and rumors.

Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandes and Loke.

These eighteen years old youngsters, is actually childhood friends. Growing up together same kindergarten, school and even in the same neighborhood. As they grew older, they started to fight with each other… everyday, boys against girls. Oh Mavis… These youngsters, can't even be in the same room, without fighting each other.

Let's follow their twisted everyday life as they fall in love, gets into trouble and creates crazy, awesome memories… well... Let's not forget their parents, planning an unanticipated road trip for these youngsters together?! ~ Oh~

Hope you like it, I shall start writing! Please leave reviews!


	2. Oh, No

**~Chapter one~**

**Lucy Heartfilia, the leader of the five female delinquents.**

She was laid on her back, in her bed exhausted from the fight. What a day, she thought. All the girls came to my house in the evening, we decided to head to the north park but when we had arrived yet another group of girls was there already. Well, of course Erza got mad and hell broke loose, if it weren't for those stupid cops, we could beat the crap out of them easily…I was lucky that dad wasn't awake or mom. I will beat those girls, next time for sure.

She closed her eyes, when suddenly she heard a strange noise. Was someone throwing stones at her window? If it's Natsu, She will beat him black and blue! She frowned and raised herself from her bed and went to her window with a little curiosity, she opened the window, slow and quiet. A cold night wind blew across her room and sent shiver down her spine.

'' What do you think you're doing, stranger?!'' She hissed out, from the window. It was quiet for a little while, the only thing that was heard were cars driving a little bit farther away. She signed and was just about to close the window.

'' Lucy, Lucy… don't you dare to close that window! Come down'' someone whispered.

'' What the fuck, Cana? What are you doing here? Did the cops chase you, here?'' Lucy nearly yelled out. This is bad right? I mean shouldn't Cana be home, drinking beer, as she always does or did Gildarts kick her out, today. Either way, it's not good.

''Calm down, Lucy… I just need to talk, so could you please come down here? I'm freezing my ass of and I need a beer right now! So please leader, sneak out a beer.'' Cana begged and went out, from her hiding place so Lucy could see her from the streetlights.

She closed the window, carefully and picked up her black leather jacket lying on her wooden floor. Walking to her closet, she opened it and found a shoebox that she opened, she found what she needed and closed her closet. She went out her door and tiptoed down the hall. Quietly, she went down the stairs. ''Sorry mom and dad'' she whispered and locked the door. She went to where Cana was waiting, outside her window.

'' Cana! I told you many times, don't sneak out to much or Gildarts will be worried sick about you.'' Lucy giggled and hugged Cana.

'' Ah, right I forgot again and dad isn't home, right now. I bet he's ''haunting'' outside town.'' Cana laughed, proudly walking besides Lucy.

'' Right. So you're fine with having a new stepmother again? I mean you nearly beat that lady, when she took you're beer. I couldn't stop laughing, you should have seen Gildarts face.'' Lucy laughed and searched for a cigarette in her pocket.

'' Right! That old hag, shouldn't have taken my beer, I told her. Levy beat me up, saying things like ''Cana! I can't believe you!'' and ''apologize or I will beat you up'' well, I never apologized.'' Cana murmured and kicked a small stone, it went flying and hit a trashcan. Suddenly dogs started to bark.

''Fuck, Cana! '' Lucy hissed and ran down the street, with Cana cursing behind her. After a running away from the barking dogs, they found themselves in the Central park of Magnolia. Lucy cursed, this is bad. Late this night, all kind of gangs gather here and fight with each other. I wouldn't matter if all the girls were together, but right now with a little drunken Cana.

'' Did you take the beer with you? I really need to drink right now.'' Cana, panted heavily. Her brown hair was in a mess and her cheeks were a little red, from all the running.

'' Yeah, but the beer is warm. You should definitely train more.'' Lucy said disappointed and handed her the beer. She and Cana have been best friends since they were babies. She cared about her so she needed to be harsh or Cana wouldn't listen.

'' Thanks, It doesn't matter and yeah, you're right Lucy… maybe I should ask Erza.'' Cana laughed, nervously.

**OoO**

Natsu Dragneel, the leader of the five male delinquents.

Natsu sat on a bench with Gray and Gajeel. Gray were talking about how he beat up a guy name Saizo, who humiliated him in the store by calling him a ''stripper''.

'' Gray! He wasn't humiliating you, he gave you a compliment. Stripper!'' Natsu said and both he and Gajeel laughed, hysterical.

''Huh, What did you say, Flame head!'' Gray retorted, pissed. He raised himself from his seat on the bench and turned against Natsu, who also was standing.

'' Ya' heard what I said, Ice princess! Do ya' wanna fight?'' Natsu smirked. Their face was inches apart, cursing at each other. Gajeel laughed, while holding a cigarette.

'' Oy. Shouldn't we be fighting others instead? Gihihii'' Gajeel said and blew out a thick smoke from his pierced mouth. Natsu smirked and pushed Gray away from him. Gray stumbled back and nearly fell.

'' Fuck. What the hell was that for?'' Gray growled. Natsu gave him a glare, to keep quiet or he would beat him up. He groaned and plopped down on the bench again, when he suddenly notice why Natsu wanted him to keep quiet.

Two girls were walking besides each other, the blonde one was smoking and the brunette was drinking. Natsu smirked, this was getting more fun and am going to enjoy this. I haven't seen the Blondie in a while, yet I live a few houses apart from her. I want to break her down. No, I will break her down and she will come crawling back to me. He smirked.

**OoO**

Her thoughts were right. I knew it, they were there sitting on the bench. It was definitely their voices, she heard a while ago but she had no choice. She had to get Cana home or Gildart will get worried and call the cops again. When the cops were chasing us, they always thought the cops were going to arrest us, so we always ran away but when they stopped us. All they wanted was just to pick up Cana and drive her home. Let's just say, Gildarts always causing us problem every time, he calls the cops. So I really need to get her home, before he returns after his so called ''hunting''.

She wasn't paying much attention to Cana, she had to keep an close eye on them.

'' Lucy, he notice us. '' Cana hissed. What does he want, another fight? I'm not going to lose to that pinky bastard. She smirked, and took the cigarette against her pink lips and inhaled deep.

He walked against the girls. His left hand was placed in his pocket and his other hand was holding a lit cigarette between his lips, enjoying every inhale of it. His pink hair was in a mess and he had his white scale scarf around his neck, he smirked and stopped in front of them. ''What do we have here?'' He said in a teasing tone, still smirking.

'' Back down, Natsu.'' Cana hissed and drinks from her beer bottle. She wasn't going to say anything. Lucy was going to take care of him.

'' Well… Isn't it Pinky boy?'' Lucy, faked giggled and blew out a thick smoke from her pink lips against Natsu.

He snorted, and laughed. '' Heh. Isn't it Blondie, with those huge melons.'' Natsu hissed and blows a thick smoke at her. She was blushing, he saw it and smirked.

'' Oh. Should we start talking about people's private parts, Pinky?'' Lucy hissed, giving him a glare.

Cana nearly spitted out beer, from her mouth. This was…so embarrassing. She shouldn't be listening to this conversation at all. Gosh, She was getting a scene between Natsu and Lucy.

''Ha. You can't say anything bad about my length and you know it.'' He hissed back, and threw his cigarette. He won.

''Don't talk to me, or I will beat you even more than before.'' She hissed and swung her arm against him, but he dodged it and grabbed her arm, yanking her closer to him. He leant closer, their face was inches apart and then he roughly crashed his lips against hers. Lucy stumbled back and nearly fell, if he didn't support her back with his arm. Damn it, She'd had lost.

**OoO**

Cana didn't see that coming. If she knew, she would beat Natsu to the ground already. All of sudden, he'd had suddenly pulled Lucy into a rough kiss. Cana was panicking, scared of what Lucy would do after the kiss yet she didn't mind if Lucy beat the crap out of him, he would deserves that hurtful punch.

'' NATSU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?'' Cana yelled, horrified.

''Oi, don't bite me, blondie!'' Natsu growled between the kiss. He still held her right arm. Suddenly a hand slapped him across the face, it wasn't Lucy. It was Cana.

'' Cana? What the fuck?'' He growled, and his hand went to his face. He then knew his mistake, he was prepared. This would be so humiliated, in front of Gray and Gajeel.

She was in a shock. She couldn't move but instead she bit his lower lip. When he broke the kiss, she heard a hard slap… it wasn't her, no it was Cana. She smiled. After realizing what happened she snapped and wrapped her hands around his scarf, getting closer and then pushed him hard enough for him to stumble down on the ground. He was smirking, she hated it. She lowered herself over him. '' don't you dare to tell anyone or I will kill you'' she whispered into his ear. The last thing she did before she left, was kicking him.

OoO

**Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews.**

**Fairy tail belongs to: Mashima Hiro!**


	3. Cana's bad apple juice drinking habit

**Cana's bad Apple juice drinking habit.**

Cana Alberona, walked down the street in silence with Lucy besides her. She didn't dare to say anything about what happened a while ago in the park and that was something Cana just wanted to forget, everything that she saw.

''Cana. I will personally handle Natsu on my own…so I want you, to take care of his stupid gang. I don't want you to tell Erza about this, nor Levy and Juvia'' Lucy said, and signed. ''You don't want me, to tell Levy? I mean… you tell her everything'' Cana asked, yawning. Lucy sent her a glare that got Cana nervous. ''Hah, you're serious Cana? I mean… we don't have to say anything to her, I know that she will find out either way, we just have to wait until she runs after more details from me.'' Lucy, laughed and wrapped her arms around Cana's left arm as they walked faster down the street.

'' You're right. That's so Levy! I want to be smart, just like you two!'' Cana, shouted. ''Then stop drinking'' Lucy said and laughed. Cana pouted and suddenly stumbled forward, she was just about to hit the ground when Lucy attempted to drag her up but she fell on the ground with her, they both giggled like mad as they lied down watching the thousand starts in the dark sky. '' Lucy… Do you remember?'' Cana asked and turned her head to the left, so she could see Lucy's face.

''I remember many things, Cana… Good and bad memories. You'll have to give me more details, Cana my darling.'' Lucy answered, and giggled. ''Lucy! Don't call me that! You sound just like my stupid dad!'' Cana shouted and they laughed. ''but seriously, Cana. He loves you very much, you shouldn't make him so worried…'' Lucy stated and placed the cigarette between her lips as her lighter lit it up, turning her head up again so she could see the stars. ''That's Scorpio'' she points at the sky, where Scorpio was as she blew out a thick smoke into the sky. ''I know…'' Cana, whispered and looked up where Lucy were pointing. ''Lucy, do you remember, when we were fourteen and you went away to vacation in France for 2 weeks and when you returned, it was really awkward… and in those weeks I tried to stop drinking, apple juice but that didn't go so well.'' Cana asked and laughed. ''yes, I remember.'' Lucy answered and smiled.

**-Flashback, 9 years ago-**

''Cana! Wake up, darling! Papa made breakfast.'' Gildarts shouted, he was standing at the door while holding a spatula in his right hand. His strawberry apron was hanging loose so she could see his red underwear. ''I'm so sleepy….and put more clothes on you!'' Cana murmured and threw her pillow at his direction. He dodged it and instead it went flying out, into the hall. ''But ,Cana…Lucy and her parents is coming to pick you up today and I made pancakes!'' Cana, looked up at her dad, her brown hair was in a mess. '' Dad! Why didn't you say Lucy was coming now?!'' Cana snapped, and threw her blanket off her. ''I just called them! You and Lucy are so close friends!'' Gildart, laughed while thinking about how great his daughter friendship was with Jude's daughter, when suddenly Cana interrupted his wonderful friendship thoughts.

''Dad! Help me out, maybe! Throw away these, empty package of apple Juice and the ones that's full… hide them!'' Cana shouted, in a hurry and started to pick up empty Juice package. ''Cana, you always drink so much apple Juice… I'm getting a little bit worried, maybe I should invite Lucy to come here more often…so you'll pick up all those empty Juice packages.'' Gildarts stated worried. Cana looked up at her dad. ''don't' joke, dad or I will throw you out!'' She hissed and threw the empty Juice package into the trashcan, standing beside her bed.

''Cana… the trashcan is full of other empty Juice package…you don't learn do you.'' Gildarts said as he pointed with the spatula at her trashcan. '' Geez, dad! I know…I just didn't have time until now.'' She said and went to her wardrobe searching for something. Gildarts got curios and went to see what she was searching for but when he saw what she had found at that moment he, got more worried about Cana's apple Juice drinking habit. '' Dad, put this box in the fridge.'' Cana, said and took out a big box with the text '**5x5 Apple Juice'**. She handed the big box him. He signed and left, down the stair to the kitchen.

**OaO**

When she heard her dad leave, down the stairs. She got dressed quickly, closed the wardrobe then she made her bed in a messy way. She didn't really care about her room… Lucy wasn't going to complain about her ''drinking'' too much this time. She got a brown backpack out under her bed and started to pack it with clothes, her precious cards, five packs of apple Juice and some other stuff. After packing in everything, she decided to head down to the kitchen so she could eat her breakfast before they came to pick her up. She threw her backpack onto her shoulder and stomped down the stairs.

In the kitchen, it smelled nice… pancakes and fresh Juice. ''Cana! I made the pancakes for you and fresh Juice that I bought yesterday!'' Gildarts shouted, happy and smiled, he put down a plate of warm pancakes and poured up, a yellow liquid from the big Juice package into the glass. ''Dad…I don't drink Orange juice, only apple Juice.'' Cana said, and pouted while pointing at the glass filled with orange juice in it. Gildarts looked up, at his daughter and scratched his hair. ''I thought you started to drink that recently?'' he murmured. ''No'' Cana answered.

She threw her backpack onto the floor and took a seat in front of her father. ''then why did you leave about 20 orange juice package near the sofa, if you don't drink any orange juice?'' He asked again, yawning. It was silence for a second when Cana suddenly laughed ''Oh! It must been Bacchus, when he was here. Hahah!'' Cana answered and clapped her hands together. ''Oh. Bacchus'' Gildarts laughed and sat down in front of Cana. ''Let's eat up, Cana.''

**OaO**

She sat in the sofa…watching a boring commercial, she nearly fell asleep when the doorbell rang. She could see her dad, run to the door with a smile as he opened the front door. He shouted to her ''Lucy is here, get you're lazy ass up Cana!''. She heard Lucy giggle and she got embarrassed. Why did Lucy always have to hear everything. She got up from the sofa and she picked up her backpack from the floor and threw it over her shoulder.

''Ah. Cana! It's been a while.'' Lucy's mother Layla, said and gave Cana a big hug. ''Yes'' Cana said and hugged her back. After the hug, she turned to her dad. ''Dad. When will you come home?'' she asked and looked at him. He smiled and hugged her. '' In two days, then I promise I will take you where you want. my darling Cana.'' He answered and nearly cried. ''Dad! Don't call me that, and don't cry! It's only for two days.'' She said and hugged him back. ''But Cana! I will miss you so much… even if it's only two days!'' He exclaimed and kissed her forehead. They let go and Cana kissed his cheek before going.

**OaO**

They sat quiet in the backseat. Lucy was looking out and Cana was drinking apple juice, quietly. ''So girls, what are you going to do when we arrive home?'' Jude asked while driving the car. ''We could go out.'' Lucy answered and smiled at Cana. ''y-yeah…'' Cana said, nervously and smiled back. She was freaking nervous…she hasn't seen Lucy in two weeks and everything, had been so chaotic! Those stupid boys had tried to take over the north side of the park but luckily Erza, were there to beat Natsu, then Levy had somehow tricked Gajeel so he disappeared. Juvia had scared Gray, so he didn't dare to come near Juvia and Loke got kicked by her and got unconscious. How in the whole world, should she tell Lucy, that it was very near that they lost their part of the park. Cana's thought got interrupted when, Lucy tapped her shoulder.

''Cana, you didn't succeed trying to stop drinking apple juice?'' Lucy asked, and giggled. Her hands got sweaty…damn it. ''N-No… but I did try, but Bacchus came over last Saturday and he bought a whole box of apple and orange juice…so I couldn't say no.'' Cana stated and smiled, nervously. Lucy looked at her and then she laughed. ''I knew it, it definitely no use to make you stop drinking apple juice. I bet in the future you'll start drinking beer the whole time, just like now.'' Lucy said while laughing, and then she took something from her bag. ''Cana, I bought you this… because you love apple juice.'' Lucy said and handed her a big green apple juice. ''Lucy…Thank you! I love it!'' Cana shouted, happy and hugged her. ''It's a fake one, Cana my darling'' Lucy exclaimed and laugh while hugging Cana back. ''Don't call me that'' Cana shouted.

**End of Flashback.**

**Thank you for reading! Leave reviews! **


End file.
